Taran Killam
| birth_place = Culver City, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | medium = Film, television, stage | nationality = American | occupation = Actor, writer, comedian | active = 1994–present | spouse = | children = 2 | genre = Improvisational comedy, sketch comedy, satire | subject = American culture, current events, pop culture, mass media | notable_work = Saturday Night Live Wild 'N Out The Amanda Show Hamilton Stuck in the Suburbs Single Parents }} Taran Hourie Killam (born April 1, 1982) is an American actor, comedian and writer. He is best known for his television work on shows such as The Amanda Show, Wild 'n Out, Mad TV, and Saturday Night Live. Killam is also known for his portrayal of a teen pop star in the 2004 Disney Channel Original Movie Stuck in the Suburbs. Killam performed the role of King George III in the Broadway production of Hamilton at the Richard Rodgers Theatre, ending his run on the evening of April 13, 2017. Early life Killam was born on April 1, 1982 in Culver City, California, and lived until age 15 in Big Bear Lake, California. His mother had toured with The Charlie Daniels Band, and has been described as a singer-songwriter; his father was a part of the City Garage Theatre Group, and is described as having had acting ambitions. Killam is also the great-nephew of Rosemarie Bowe, wife of actor Robert Stack. Killam attended the Los Angeles County High School for the Arts, and after, the UCLA’s School of Theater, Film and Television "as a musical theater student", where he reports having "spent much of his time working on UCLA’s Theater Festival", and which he left "to pursue his acting career". Career Early career In 1994, Killam made his first film appearance as a young boy in Naked Gun 33⅓: The Final Insult. Killam was featured on Nickelodeon's The Amanda Show, a sketch-comedy vehicle for Amanda Bynes, on which he played Spaulding, a boy who had a huge crush on Moody, in the soap opera parody "Moody's Point". Killam joined the cast of MADtv as a featured player during its seventh season from 2001 to 2002. Of the 25 episodes that aired during MADtv s seventh season, Killam appeared fully in 13 episodes. Joining the MADtv cast at age 19, Killam was the youngest cast member hired on the show and the only cast member on MADtv to get his start on children's shows (similar to Kenan Thompson on Saturday Night Live). He was a regular cast member on the third and fourth seasons of Nick Cannon's Wild 'N Out. In 2005, Killam co-starred in the television pilot Nobody's Watching, which never aired on network TV. The pilot gained popularity after it was leaked online and webisodes were produced from 2006 to 2007."Nobody's Watching Part 2 ", YouTube, June 8, 2006 Killam co-starred in the 2004 Disney Channel original film Stuck in the Suburbs. After MADtv, Killam appeared on TV shows such as Jake in Progress, Still Standing, Boston Public, Drake & Josh, Do Over, Roswell and Judging Amy. He has appeared on Scrubs and Scrubs: Interns as Jimmy (the Overly Touchy Orderly). Killam appeared as a contestant on the episode of The Price Is Right which aired on December 7, 2006. The episode was re-aired on July 19, 2007. He has been in Big Fat Liar, Just Married, Anderson's Cross, and My Best Friend's Girl. Killam was a member of the Los Angeles-based improvisational and sketch-comedy troupe the Groundlings. He retired from the main company in 2012. ''Saturday Night Live'' On September 25, 2010, Killam joined the cast of Saturday Night Live for the 36th season, making him the second Nickelodeon veteran (after Kenan Thompson) to join SNL and the second SNL cast member who was previously a cast member on the sketch show MADtv (after Jeff Richards). Killam named Eddie Murphy as his favorite SNL cast member and Arcade Fire as his favorite musical guest.Dietsch, T.J. (October 17, 2013). "NYCC: 'Saturday Night Live's' Taran Killam Debriefs 'The Illegitimates'". Comic Book Resources. In August 2016, Killam along with Jay Pharoah were let go from SNL. Other work In December 2011, Killam replicated the Robyn video "Call Your Girlfriend" in a small writer's room and posted it to YouTube. The video went viral and by January 6, 2015 it had been viewed more than 958,382 times. The late night antics briefly became an Internet phenomenon and garnered Killam media and public attention. When interviewed on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, Killam stated that he had not known the dance shown in the song's official video until Robyn was scheduled to appear on SNL as a guest; then, he watched the video repeatedly until he could perform it himself. In 2011, Killam appeared in Community episode "Regional Holiday Music" as Mr. Radison (Mr. Rad), a parody of Will Schuester from Glee. In 2012 he appeared in iCarly episode "iMeet the First Lady" as a Secret Service agent. On November 10, 2012, Killam appeared with Kenan Thompson in a short video, "The Legend of Mokiki and the Sloppy Swish". Mokiki is a laboratory test subject who wanders Manhattan performing a shuffling move known as the "Sloppy Swish". The sketch briefly became an Internet phenomenon and garnered Killam media and public attention. Mike Ryan of The Huffington Post wrote, "It is one of the most bizarre things to ever air on SNL, yet, the next day, everyone was talking about the Sloppy Swish." Killam co-starred in the 2013 comedy film The Heat. Killam voices Zip "Frantic" Danger on the Hulu original series The Awesomes. In 2013 Killam ventured into the spy genre and the comics industry with The Illegitimates, a six-issue comics miniseries co-written by Marc Andreyko, illustrated by Kevin Sharpe and published by IDW Publishing. The series focuses on a team of illegitimate siblings who are charged with taking the place of their father, Jack Steele, a James Bond-like spy, after his death. The first issue was published December 18, 2013, and received mixed reviews.Konrad, Jeremy (October 16, 2013). "Taran Killam And IDW’s The Illegitimates Win Over The Crowd". Bleeding Cool.Jasper, Marykate (December 20, 2013). "The Illegitimates #1". Comic Book Resources.Ostrowski, Vince (December 19, 2013). "Review: The Illegitimates #1". Multiversity Comics.Hunsaker, Andy (December 18, 2013). "The Illegitimates #1: ‘SNL’ Star Taran Killam’s Comic Debut". CraveOnline. Killam appears in the 2013 film 12 Years a Slave, playing the role of Abram Hamilton, one of the kidnappers who brought the main character into slavery. Killam is a fan of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise, Raphael his favorite turtle, and successfully lobbied for a role in the 2014 film as Channel 5 staff. Killam made six guest appearances as Gary Blauman on his wife Cobie Smulders' TV series, How I Met Your Mother. His first appearance was in the March 20, 2006 episode, "Life Among the Gorillas" and the final one was the March 24, 2014 episode, "The End of the Aisle". In 2015, Killam provided the voice of the titular character on the PBS Kids show Nature Cat, along with SNL alumni Kate McKinnon, Bobby Moynihan, and Kenan Thompson. On January 17, 2017 Killam succeeded Rory O'Malley in the role of King George III in the Broadway musical Hamilton. Killam produced, scripted, directed and starred in the comic hitman film Killing Gunther, given a general release in fall 2017. Arnold Schwarzenegger, who played Gunther in the film, served as executive producer for it. In March 2018, Killam was cast as a lead in the comedy pilot Single Parents for ABC, which was picked up to series for a premiere on September 26 of that year. Personal life Killam dated Amanda Bynes In 2001 and broke up in 2002. After several years of dating, Killam and actress Cobie Smulders became engaged in January 2009. They married on September 8, 2012, in Solvang, California. The couple has two daughters: the first, Shaelyn, was born in May 2009, and the second, Joelle, was born in January 2015. Filmography Film Television Theatre Bibliography * The Illegitimates #1–6 (2013) References External links * * *Official SNL cast biography Category:1982 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male child actors Category:American male comedians Category:American male film actors Category:American impressionists (entertainers) Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male musical theatre actors Category:Male actors from the Greater Los Angeles Area Category:American comics writers Category:People from Big Bear Lake, California Category:People from Culver City, California Category:Writers from California Category:University of California, Los Angeles alumni Category:Los Angeles County High School for the Arts alumni Category:American sketch comedians Category:Comedians from California Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians